King Arthur
by E.A.Poe's girl
Summary: Bella's just getting out of an abusive marriage and wants to start over. Edward is sick of all the girls flaunting themselves. What happens when they meet? ALL HUMAN. EXB canon couples.
1. Leaving

**Hey! I'm back and with a new profile! I haven't been on in forever and … long story, but yeah! You have no idea how much I missed you all!**

**Well, this story is about Bella and Edward's trials through the real world and adult hood. This is their story of how they overcome the things in their life. **

**Alright! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!**

I watched as the never-ending highway continued in front of me. I could not see an end in sight. But then again, I didn't want to. I was running away. Running from my old life, an abusive husband, and from a home that was never my own.

I looked at the back seat and smiled. My three year old son, Arthur, was asleep in his car seat. I glanced back at the road before looking at him again.

Arthur had blond hair, like his father, but he had my dark brown eyes. Actually, I think that the only thing he got from my husband was his hair. He had by habits of blushing and biting my bottom lip, my clumsiness, and my inability to sing. Although he is three and may grow out of it, I find it endearing.

I tore my eyes from my son to look back at the road. Sighing, I thought of Arthur's father, and my reason for leaving.

I had just gotten home from work and picking Arthur up from daycare when I saw Mike's car in the driveway. Odd, I thought, he shouldn't be home for a few more hours.

I carried Arthur in and set him down once I saw Mike glaring at me from the couch.

"Arthur, go to your room, okay?" I told him. I knew something was wrong and wanted him as far away as possible.

Arthur nodded and walked to his room, shutting the door after him. Good boy.

"Mike," I asked, inching closer, "Why are you home so early?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and stood up.

"Oh," he said, "I thought I'd come home and surprise you, but guess what I found when I got here?"

Mike held up a prescription bag from behind his bag and pulled out the box from inside it. My eyes widened.

"Yes, I found something quite interesting today." He started to pace around the room. "Why couldn't you tell me? Why did you think you need a 'morning after' pill? I thought we decided we were going to have more kids!" he bellowed.

I flinched back. "Mike, I don't want to have any right now. My career is just getting started, and getting pregnant would ruin all that."

I didn't know why, but i was truly terrified of Mike right now. I could smell the liquor all the way over here, and I knew that he was an angry drunk, but he had never come home. He was always taken home by one of his friends, passed out, and would wake up in the morning with a headache.

"Well," he said, grinning evilly, "If you don't want any more kids, how 'bout we make sure?" He stalked towards me, his eyes gleaming with rage. I backed up, but was trapped into a corner.

"Mike," I whispered, "You don't want to do this. You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

He laughed. I had never heard anything more scary. "Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing." And with that, his fist slammed into my stomach, doubling me over. I tried to call out, but he kept pounding into me with a gusto I had never seen in him before. The pain wracked my body, and I could no longer breathe. It became so intense, that I passed out from it; my body couldn't handle any more.

When I woke up in the hospital, I felt stiff and there were tubes coming out of my arms.

"Oh! You're awake!" Why is it I always got the perky nurse? She came over to me and started poking around, asking what hurt. Everything, really. And I told her.

I ended up getting out of the hospital four days later with a concussion, three broken ribs, heavy bruising in my abdomen, and a sprained wrist. Mike, when he saw me walk through the door in bandages, laughed at my struggle and shoved Arthur into my arms. I cried out in pain from Arthur hitting my bruises and the strain in my wrist, causing Mike to laugh even more.

"I'm going out," he said, leaving me with and empty, messy house.

He never saw me again. When he left, I packed up all of mine and Arthur's things, got into the car, and have been driving ever since.

I looked out the front window and saw the sign that said "Welcome To Michigan". I sighed. It took me four days, but I finally travel across the country from Seatle and reached Michigan. I didn't know what I was going to do, so I looked for the nearest hotel. Well, a cheap hotel until I could find a good job.

I pulled into the parking lot, got out and got a room, then went back out to get Arthur and our stuff. I opened the door and unbuckled his car seat. "Come on sweetheart. Time to wake up."

Arthur yawned (cutest thing ever!) and slowly peaked open his eyes to look up at me. "Momma!" He smiled and reached up to me. My heart melted and I took him into my arms, still a little stiff from the drive and the beating. "Food?" he asked, looking around.

"You hungry, baby?" I asked him, bending down to grab his bag. He nodded furiously, making me laugh. "Alright, I'll get you fed right after we get into the room." Arthur made a noise of appreciation and I grinned. My baby.

**EPOV**

"God, why does every girl think they have the right to fuck me?" I asked my friends. We were all gathered at our hangout, Demetri's Bar, like we did every Friday night.

Alice, my sister, laughed at me. "Edward, get over it. Seriously, it's been like this since high school. Girls have always been attracted to you."

Emmett, a roommate from college, nodded vigorously. "Dude, you're lucky, man! You're livin' the single life and got the babes hanging offa' ya' like apes! You're such a lucky bastard!"

Rosalie, his wife, smacked him upside the head. "Oh? And what's so wrong with me? Your WIFE!"

Emmett grinned slyly and rubbed the back of his head. "Rose, baby, you know I love you. I just meant that Edward was lucky... You know what I mean."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "No, I don't Emmett. But whatever. Oh, hey, I think we should get a new couch."

"What?" Emmett asked. "But we just got a new one. It's perfectly fine!"

Rosalie grinned. "Then you'll be fine sleeping on it tonight, now won't you?"

We all laughed at Emmett's despair. He looked like a little kid who's kitten just pooped on his bed and his mom made him clean it.

Alice jumped up and down. "I met someone new down at the mall! She's funny, smart, pretty, and is looking for a new job. Her name's--"

"Alice!" I shouted. I couldn't stand it when she did this. "Please, no more set-ups. The last one was a total flake, and she didn't have one non-manufactured part on her body. Please, no more."

Alice pouted, bringing out the full puppy-dog pouty-face. "Just one more? Please, I know that she'd be perfect for you."

Damn, how could I resist her when she was like this. I sighed. "Fine, Alice. Just ONE more, okay? NO MORE. I wanna find someone on my own after this."

She squealed, and the rest of us cover our ears. "YAY! You're totally gonna love her! She's...perfect."

Jasper, Alice's quiet boyfriend, put his hand on her shoulder and miraculously, she calmed down.

We all shook our heads at the wonder that was Jasper's ability so calm her down.

"Tomorrow," she said, "you'll meet your soul mate. K?"

**Sorry guys, but I gotta leave ya' hanging right there. I know it's kinda short, but I'll try to make it longer. **

**Right now, I'm watching teen titans (*sigh* my secret passion) and am...distracted. Sorry XD.**

**Anyway... tune in later to read the next chapter. Luv ya!**

**_SP_**


	2. If today was your last day

**BPOV**

"So, why are you here?" asked the hiring manager of Volturi Records. She told me, right when I walked in, that she would be called Jane, and nothing but. I just smiled and told her to call me Bella.

"Well," I said, shifting in my chair, "I've been a writer practically my whole life and I love music, so I thought that this would be the perfect job for me." _Plus the pay isn't that bad either_, I thought.

Jane nodded, her blond hair swaying with the movement of her head. I self-consciously put my hand to my own hair, which was currently up in a ponytail at the back of my head. Thank God Jane didn't notice the action, though; I had been fidgeting enough already.

Jane stacked my resume into a pile with other possible resumes and leaned towards me, her hands clasped on the desk in front of her.

"So, I think that my colleagues and I will go over you resume again, and I'll call you within a weak with our answer," she said, her face void of emotion.

I nodded, smiled, and stood up. "Thank you for your time," I said as we shook hands.

I walked out of her office, a spring in my step, and feeling good about myself. I thought the interview had went rather well.

On the way back to the hotel, I picked Arthur up from day care. I was eternally grateful that there was a cheap, clean close-by day care or else I wouldn't know what I would do.

"Mumma!" Arthur ran towards me when he noticed i was there, slamming into my legs and clutching them for dear life. My, and I had only left him for an hour. Good thing to know I was loved.

"Mumma, can we goes on da swings?" he asked, looking his big brown eyes up at me.

I smiled at my baby. "Of course we can, My King," I said to him, watching his eyes light up at the thought of being pushed on the swings. I only called him 'My King' because I had named him Arthur after my favourite story; King Arthur. And, Arthur being Arthur, insists that I call him nothing but either 'My King', 'My Lord', 'Sir', or 'Your Highness'. I know it's odd to call your 3 year old son that, but I only do it to see the joy in his eyes. His happiness was the greatest thing in the world.

"Mumma!" Arthur called to me as he ran to the swings in the playground behind our motel. "Huwwy!"

I laughed, but the next thing I knew, I was hearing Arthur's scream and watching as he tripped and fell to the ground. It was the most painful thing I have ever had to watch. I didn't even realize that I was moving until I was holding my crying child in my arms, my heart breaking as he clung to my waist.

"Shhh," I tried to sooth. "Come on honey. Let me take you to the hospital."

I slowly got up, Arthur in my arms, and made my way back to the car. I set him in the back, strapping him into his car seat. He refused to take his hands away from his face, so I guessed that the bulk of the damage was there.

"It's alright sweetie," I cooed. "I'll get you all better in no time."

I closed the door and went into the front seat, putting in the key and closing the door. The engine sputtered before it died. I tried it over and over again to no avail.

"Damnit!" I swore, slamming my hands on the steering wheel. Arthur, scared at my tone, started crying even louder. I swore again before picking up my phone.

"Hush Honey," I said towards the back seat, looking through my contacts. "I'm gonna call someone who can help. Hold on."

I put the phone up to my ear and listened to the dial tone.

"Hello?"

"Alice? I need your help." **(haha, i was gonna stop here, but that's just cruel... lucky peoples!)**

**EPOV**

"Paging Dr. Cullen. Paging Dr. Cullen to the ER." I sighed as I listened to the intercom, standing up and throwing away what was left of my lunch.

I made my way through the hospital to the emergency room, wondering again why I went into Pediatrics in the first place; it always broke my heart to see all of these hurt and suffering children.

I could hear the child crying even before I opened the door. What I saw when I did surprised me.

It was my sister Alice, pacing around, looking like a fairy on crack, in front of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had long brown hair, a heart-shaped face, pouty red lips, and dark brown eyes that sunk me in at just a glance. Then I saw the child cradled in her arms and my heart pounded. He sounded like he was in so much pain.

Alice noticed me come in and rushed over, ushering me to the buxom beauty clutching her crying toddler. I crouched down so that I was eye-level to the boy, who had his hands covering at him with worry in her gaze.

"Hey there Champ. Can you tell me where you hurt to I can make it all beter?" I asked, touching one of the hands covering his face. He shook his head violently, but his crying was lessening. I noticed that a little bit of blood was seeping through his fingers. Oh no. I looked back up at his mother. "Would you mind if we moved into an exam room? All the equipment is in there," I asked, wanting to get this little boy taken care of.

She nodded and stood up, wincing at the weight. "Are you alright?" I asked, helping her.

Again, she nodded. "Yeah, just some bruised ribs and a healing wrist. Nothing that I can't grin and bear through." Her voicce. It transfixed me. I shook my head, clearing it, and thought about what she said. How had she gotten hurt so badly?

"Alright," I said. "Follow me."

Alice moved hesitantly to follow, knowing I would make her stay outside, but I let here come in because she had been so quiet during this interaction.

*two hours later*

Arthur ( I had found out his name from his mother, Bella) had ended up getting four stitches across his forehead and a ton of suckers to take home. Alice, being Alice, also grabbed a few suckers. Bella laughed at that, making me grin at her.

"Alright big guy," I said to Arthur. "I'll see you later to get those stitches out. Take good care of yourself." Arthur looked up at me with his mother's eyes and nodded, taking everything I said seriously. He walked to me and raised his arms, wanting a hug. I chuckled, looked at Bella, she nodded, so I bent down and lifted him into my arms. He clung to me, holding me tight. The way this little boy acted truly warmed my heart. After a bit, I tried to pull him off of me but he wouldn't let go. We all laughed at him, and I looked to Bella for help. Alice came up before Bella could and rubbed his back.

"Sir, would you please let go? We need to get you some dinner. You want food?" She was so sweet with him. I didn't know Alice could be good with children.

Arthur looked up at her and nodded. "Food?" Awe, this little boy was the sweetiest thing.

Wait. "Sir?" I looked at Alice questioningly.

Alice laughed. "Yeah, you know, King Arthur? Ever heard the story? With him and Merlin, the great wizard?" Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

I looked to Bella again and she laughed, her voice tinkling through my brain. "It's alright. Not many people get it at first." I nodded and smiled.

"Alice, can I speak to you for a minute?" She nodded and handed Arthur to Bella before walking over to me. We over to the other side of the room so that Bella couldn't hear us. "Alice, how do you know Bella?"

Alice grinned. "Oh, we met at the mall the other day. She's the one I was gonna set you up with. Really, I think she'd be perfect for you. Although I hadn't met her son, I think that he's the sweetest. And I could tell that he really likes you. I mean--"

"Alice! What are you doing? Setting me up with a married woman?" I asked. How could she do that to me?

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "What? You think I would do that? How can you? I found out that she was single before even thinking of that. Gosh, you think ever so highly of me, don't you? She's single, and that's all I know. But she's PERFECT! Seriously." I looked over to Bella, seeing her playing with Arthur, listening to both of their laughter.

"You like her," she said, breaking me out of my trance.

"What? No, I just met her!" I said, looking back at them.

"Nope. It doesn't matter. Have you ever heard of love at first sight? Trust me, the way you look at her, you totally like her!" She squealed. "I knew it!!! I knew you'd be great together!"

"Alice, calm down," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. "We're not 'perfect for each other'. Alright? Get that idea out of your mind."

"Oh, I won't just yet," I heard her mumble as I walked back to Bella.

"Bella?" She looked up at me, still smiling from playing with her son.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um..." I mumbled. I ran my hands through my hair nervously. "Would you like to go out for coffee or something on Friday?" I asked.

She smiled, then looked at her son and grimaced. "I don't know. I mean, I have Arthur to take care of."

"It's alright," I said. "I know of someone who loves him and would be totally willling to watch him."

Her eyes widened. "Really? Who?"

"ME!" Shouted Alice, coming up behind me.

Bella and I laughed and her excitement. I looked back at Bella and questioned her with my eyes.

Bella nodded.

I grinned. "Alright. So, I'll call you and pick you up on Friday?"

"Sure," she said as she took my phone and put her number into it. I smiled even wider (if possible).

As they left, Arthur turned back around and waved. "Bye bye!" he called back to me. I waved, smiling.

Alice had her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face. "See? I knew it. Never bet against me. You'll never know when I'll have an Ace up my sleeve."

**Alright Peoples! haha. so, how was your week? Happy Tuesday! **

**Mk. The song in this chappy (yes, i say chappy, shut it! haha) is "if today was your last day" by nickleback. love it!**

**So, What was the worst you've ever gotten hurt?**

**_SP_**


End file.
